Tale of Barmaid
by Nontacitare
Summary: A day in the life of a gully dwarf, written in the Aghar dialect. Originally written as Ballad of Bupu as part of a livejournal community fanfic challenge Brothers in Trouble. Disclaimer: Bupu, Caramon, and Raistlin are not mine.


"Oy, Hilda, clean up the back table there, that's a good lass."

"Hilda" nod, and go to table and begin clean. Her like to clean. Her take grim pleasure in make stuff neat. It break rules of old life.

Her name not "Hilda," of course. People in pub think her hill dwarf, call her Hilda. Tall humor. Them think her dumb. Her play dumb, 'cause her not speak Common good. Her speak, them know her Aghar. Then her get killed.

Problem with Aghar tongue is that it not like any other tongue on Krynn. It most old and complex. Talls think Aghar stupid 'cause them not speak Common good, but no one speak Aghar who not Aghar. (Well, one gnome learn speak Aghar, write paper on it. Aghar spies kill gnome, take paper, keep secret. Them let her read paper.)

Her not know why her think so much on old life today. Her leave it behind more than year ago. Her throw away horrid rat, cut cord around neck that show her keeper of Aghar secrets, and take first bath since her turn adult. Then her pretend be hill dwarf and get job in pub. Her very, very careful. Highbulp's spies everywhere, and her traitor to people. Her not care. Her hate life like rat, life in shadows. Her make own life.

Her not notice more people come in pub till boss lady say, "Hilda, show our guests to a table, there's a dear."

Her turn around and see two men in door. One is mage, all in red. Him keep hood up, and wear gloves. Odd, her think. It too warm for dress like that. Other man big, very big. Him fighter. Her know that 'cause him wear metal on body, and have many sharp, pointy things. (Her shudder a bit. Not like see talls with sharp, pointy things. Them hurt selves and others.) Her note that him also seem scared of mage, though him much bigger. Interesting.

Her walk up, curtsy and smile. Big man smile back, mage do nothing. Her motion that them should follow, and turn and walk to table. Mage whisper, "I didn't think your taste ran to dwarves, my brother."

Her stiffen, shocked. "Raist, please," big man say. Him seem shocked too. "I was just being polite."

Her show brothers? table, now not smiling. Big man look weakly at her, eyes say sorry. Her shrug. Him not rude one.

"So what culinary delights does this fine establishment have to offer?" ask mage. Him have faint tone of mocking. Her put hand to mouth, shake head.

Big man say quickly, "I'm happy with whatever you have. Maybe stew, bread, and beer? And hot water, bread, and cheese for my brother, if you please."

Mage hold up gloved hand. "No, Caramon, don't be hasty. Let the lady enchant us with her flowery descriptions of the specialties of this tavern." Her put hand to mouth again and shake head. "That bad, eh?"

Her glare at him. Him not guess that her mute? Not too bright for mage. (Her not really mute, of course. Just pretend to be mute, but that beside point.) Mage add, "Such a charming conversationalist."

"Raistlin, that's enough," hiss big man. Both brothers seem shocked. "Look," him say, "I know it's been a hard month, but you don't need to take it out on everyone." Him turn to her. "Mistress, please forgive my brother. He's just very tired..."

"And I suppose it is too much to ask for a tavern wench with more brains than a gully dwarf?" mage cut in.

Her drop cloth in hand, back into chair. Other men in pub look over. "Hey," one call, "you leave our Hilda alone." Big man close eyes. Her can tell that this common.

"Indeed, sir," boss lady say from behind counter. "Though Hilda can't speak, she's a right tidy help around the tavern. And herself driven out by her people for her illness, though she be very highborn among them."

"Hilda" smile wryly to self. Her story get better and better each time. Talls make up stories very good.

"My apologies, lady. I did not realize," say mage. Her can tell he not sorry. And why he not put down hood? Her not like not see his face. What he hide?

"Hilda, love, go fetch these gentlemen's fare," say boss lady. Her go to kitchen and get things big man say, then go back to table.

"Ah, the dumb waitress returns," mage say in quiet voice. Her ignore him, and start to set food on table from tray. Mage take off gloves and push back hood. Her not notice until her put cup in front of him.

Gold skin! Her drop tray and stare. Her feel very cold all of a sudden. Gold skin! Then her look at his eyes, and see hourglass.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. Her break gaze, look down, back away. Her turn and run outside, not hearing boss lady or anyone.

Gold skin! Her mind go back, back to when small girl, when mother take her to Aghar treasure, hidden in pile of jewels. That secret of Aghar, that them keep powerful texts in trust. Her mother seer, and say that one day gold man with time in eyes come to claim treasure. No one know what her mean. Man with gold hair? Man dressed in gold? But now daughter of seer, woman in pub, traitor to own people, know. Texts are for mage, for Raistlin.

Him not ready yet. Him need lesson, and her need teach him (and not lesson her want teach him, either.) Him need learn kindness. Her know that Hilda tavern wench with no words can not teach. Her eyes fill with tears.

Her know what her must do. Her must go home to Pitt, not take more baths, take up rat again, and use real name. For sake of Raistlin, for sake of Aghar, for sake of Krynn, her must do what her not want do. Her must go home, and once again be Bupu.


End file.
